my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaxon Sachizado
Basic Description Jaxon is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School. He originates from the story "The Boy With Sixteen Quirks". His hero name is Flipshift, and his Quirk is known as Total Ability Control, or T.A.C. Appearance (Base form) Jaxon is 5'6 and weighs 110 pounds. As a result, his build is quite skinny, though not to the point of appearing emaciated. He has brown hair down to cheekbone height, messily styled so it covers his right eye. His eyes are ice-blue; he rarely uses them to show emotion outside of his other forms. He always appears to be either thinking hard or fighting a headache. His hero costume consists of a white morph-style suit that changes form with him, as well as a quarterstaff with the same property, which he received from the hero weapon designer Dusk during his internship with her. Appearances for the other forms will be in the "Quirk" subheading. Personality (Base form) Jaxon is incredibly even-keeled, to the point of often appearing lifeless. Despite this, he does, in fact, have very strong emotions; he just rarely shows them on his face. He is a very friendly and reliable person and has intelligence rivaling that of Yaoyorozu, but is incredibly insecure and believes himself to be socially useless. He suffers (although this is relative, since it's the main source of his Quirk) from multiple personality disorder, but has mostly gotten it under control, to the point where he can activate one of his personas at will. However, his Fire form, Leo, still sometimes takes over on his own. Relationships Hanta Sero Sero is Jaxon's best friend and actually came up with his weapon design. The two have agreed to support each other in their respective romantic pursuits (Sero with Suuten Kaisuru and Jaxon with Mina Ashido). Sero aided Jaxon in battling Colton Sachizado, Jaxon's father, who had turned from heroism to a life of obsessive 'improvement' of his son's Quirk and performed several villainous acts as a result. Momo Yaoyorozu Jaxon and Yaoyorozu are mortal enemies, though Jaxon has expressed desires to move past this. Their enmity is likely due to their similar intellects and personalities and differing goals. Yaoyorozu has shown respect for Jaxon's intelligence, during the Final Exam when they, along with Izuku Midoriya, defeated Principal Nezu to pass the test. Mina Ashido Jaxon and Ashido are romantically involved, though both are very shy and embarrassed about liking each other. Ashido was also involved in the battle against Colton, and was on Jaxon's team in the Cavalry Battle. Jaxon is the only student in Class A who calls Ashido by her original hero name, Alien Queen, because, according to him, she is "a queen and... definitely an alien." Quirk (Personalities) Jaxon's Quirk, T.A.C., splits his mind into a number of different personalities (only about twelve will be given here for now, but more end up being added to his brain as the story goes on). Leo Leo (Blaze Body) is the embodiment of Jaxon's confidence. He is the most common form that Jaxon uses. Leo is outgoing, flirtatious, and hot-tempered to the most powerful extreme. His main flaws are his temper and his spontaneous nature, which often cause him to make hasty decisions that cost him in the long run. He likes to tease the other forms for making mistakes. He is attracted to Tsuyu Asui. His voice is energetic and brash. Chill Chill (Solid Nitrogen) is the embodiment of Jaxon's calmness and inward negativity. Where Leo is confident, Chill has a void, believing himself to have no worth to anyone. However, Chill's calmness and emotional stability is among the highest of the forms, and he has developed a good standing among Class A for being easy to talk to. His voice is deep, sonorous, and often sad. He makes a lot of dark jokes. A lot. Wisp Wisp (Electric Plasma) is the embodiment of Jaxon's friendliness. He is by nature a kind person and easy to be around, but he tends to go unfiltered and says what he feels almost all the time. To add to this, he sees unabashed good in nearly everyone, and is quite easy to fool or manipulate. He is the only personality who is attracted to a male character, in this case Shoto Todoroki. Rush Rush (Martial Fist) is the embodiment of Jaxon's focus and concentration. He nearly never talks while not in control of the body, preferring to meditate and think about life's issues. Because of this, he tends to be quite socially awkward when he is in control, and when he gets distracted (although this does not happen easily) he becomes basically useless. However, he is honest and soft-spoken, and a constant comforting presence. Deverius Deverius (Crescent Blade) is the embodiment of Jaxon's pride and independence. He is arrogant, aggressive, and often downright insulting. His strength lies mainly in combat and nowhere in relationships. He is fond of predatory animals, and the first item on his bucket list is to ride a tiger into battle. Baola Baola (Golem Stone) is the embodiment of Jaxon's stubbornness. He is intellectual and theory-centric, never wavering from his opinions. He talks very little both in and out of control, making him one of the few personalities constantly in the back of the overall mind. Cap J Cap J (Jet Bot) is the embodiment of Jaxon's analytical side. He is essentially a robot, with all of his mental energy directed at logic and no emotion whatsoever, as well as a lack of grasp on what emotions are all about. He is the smartest of the personalities as well as the most stable. Viaro Viaro (Stealth Shadow) is the embodiment of Jaxon's negativity and pent-up anger, sadness, and confusion. He is the only form more disrespectful and antagonistic than Deverius, but his attacks on other people come not from pride, but from a general anger at the world. He never talks and is rarely used due to his awful personality and attitude. Dyno Dyno (Dynamic Backdrop) is the embodiment of Jaxon's compliance and blind faith. Despite his enormous size, he is quite gentle and kind, and rarely becomes angry, unless his trademark blue robe is damaged in any way (odd, since it always gets restored after he surrenders control of the mind). He is both intellectually and directionally challenged, but is often able to figure out simple solutions to complex problems. Simi Simi (Mirror Realm) is the embodiment of Jaxon's fears and insecurities. He is a quite shy person, often hiding behind larger people when he is in control of the body. He is scared of nearly everything, though he has faced these fears on occasion. He makes it painfully obvious whenever he thinks a girl is pretty; his face goes bright red whenever he sees her, and his heart rate and respiration speed up to dangerous extremes, sometimes resulting in fainting. This makes him a very easy target for teasing by U.A.'s flirtier girls, like Ashido and Kitanai. However, Simi is very friendly (when he can get up the nerve to talk) and a reliable person in general. Peras Peras (Umbrella Star) is the embodiment of Jaxon's "romantic" side. He is obsessed with the concept of love and likes to predict which of the U,A. students will become couples. However, he has almost no game himself, and often gets teased for it. He has a love of fashion and is a master of finding anyone's "style". He is very childish and immature, but he knows quite a bit of information (most of it useless). Dante Dante (Avian Assault) is the embodiment of Jaxon's 'old soul'. He is incredibly poetic in speech, a huge fan of classical music, and like Peras, has a quite refined fashion sense, though not quite as obsessive. Dante is a pure person, not understanding negative emotions whatsoever, and is also bad at understanding romance when it's directed at the main body. He has terrible depth perception. Ingvar Ingvar (Conga Wallop) is the embodiment of Jaxon's curiosity. He is essentially a gorilla in every possible aspect. Due to his immense power and terrible eyesight, he is rarely ever used. When confined to the back of Jaxon's mind for too long, he forcibly takes control and wreaks havoc. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Fanon Male Character